Suspension systems for bicycles suffer from a number of performance problems. For example, when riding during off road conditions, there may be a loss of rear wheel traction. Similarly, during off road conditions, there may be a loss of rear wheel suspension when braking.
Improper force management of bumps and braking forces may result and cause a bicycle to come off the ground during off road trail riding. Manufacturing misalignments may cause binding conditions within the suspension and linkage locations that are far removed from the rear axle and can promote binding in the suspension assembly during operation.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide the desired features described herein in addition to addressing the performance problems of existing suspension systems.